


Basic Instinct

by rydittaker



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydittaker/pseuds/rydittaker
Summary: "I wish you'd stop.""Why?""Because I don't know if I can hold back any longer."





	Basic Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> For Bee.

Julia was sat at her desk sorting through the endless amount of paperwork that had accumulated over the week. No matter how many reports she read, the pile never seemed to deplete.

She was starting to grow restless so she readjusted herself in her chair, unconsciously uncrossing her legs and recrossing them. What would be an easy act was met with some hardship because today was a skirt day - even a woman of Julia's status only had a certain amount of trousers. She thought nothing of the gesture until she lifted her head off her hands to be met with a piercing blue stare.

David's gaze dropped to her legs and then went back to her eyes. He raised his eyebrow and the corner of his lips curled. She understood what he was saying to her and it made her lightly chuckle. A few moments like this had occurred before, she usually would just return to her work, reprimanding him for his inquisitiveness in the evenings but not this time. She enjoyed the warmth that pooled beneath her stomach and although she knew this wasn't the time or place, it was something she had decided she already wanted or rather needed.

Some time passed and once again she felt the need to reposition herself. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see him slowly turning towards her as he analysed the room. She waited for his gaze to be settled on her before starting to move.

Her eyes fixed to his, causing him to tense slightly which just motivated her even more to carry on. Slowly, she lifted her right leg up, which caused her skirt to gather slightly at her waist, revealing even more of her long legs. She placed her leg down leaving an extensive gap that allowed him to see the inside of her thighs. She relished in his fixation, the control she had over him was inordinate.

Once more she crossed her legs forcing him to meet her eyes. She smiled at him mischievously causing him to gulp and turn away from her. He tried to get back to what he was supposed to be doing, protecting her, but his mind was completely preoccupied with what had just happened.

* * *

Soon after Julia's spectacle she was no longer needed at the home office, so she had made the executive decision to go home early for once. She grabbed her bag and briefcase and made her way towards the lift, David trailing closely behind her. After a few seconds, the lift arrived and they both stepped in, the tension between them palpable. The moment the doors closed David stepped towards her grabbing her wrist in the process. He leant into her so his lips were brushing against her neck.

"I wish you'd stop," he whispered, gently biting at the top of her ear.

"Why?" she questioned back, unyielding to his advances.

"Because I don't know if I can hold back any longer." He bit down on her ear causing her to yelp, he then stepped away from her waiting for the doors to open. She couldn't help but smile at how worked up she had made him. But more importantly, she couldn't wait to get home to show him what he had missed out on.

 


End file.
